Used Magic
by Nicholas Drapes
Summary: What would the world of magic be like if Dumbledore and Grindelwald had followed through with their plans to rule the muggles, "For the Greater Good"?
1. Phoenix Song

"I hope Gill isn't still mad, Fawkes," Albus said, taking off the shirt he had worn all day. He tossed it into a basket next to his bed and walked into his closet. "I mean, after the way I acted the other night," he said, looking for another shirt. He pulled one from a hanger and walked with it back into his room."I just got so worked up with our talk about the Hallows that I started thinking that, well," he paused. He walked over to Fawkes and began to gently stroke his head. "Well, I've already told you my secret, haven't I. It doesn't matter anyway." He put the shirt on and ran his hand through his long, auburn hair. He motioned for the bird to hop onto his shoulder. The bird complied and, with a gentle flap of its wings, landed on Albus' right shoulder.

A knock came from Albus' door. "Albus," a voice called from behind the door.

"Yes," Albus replied.

"I've got a letter for you that an owl delivered while you were out. May I come in?"

"Yeah," Albus said. The door handle turned and the door opened to reveal Aberforth holding a letter. He walked in and handed Albus the letter. He petted the phoenix's head. "Happy birthday, by the way," he said.

"Thanks," Albus said.

"Your phoenix is so beautiful, you know. How did you get him again?" Aberforth asked.

"While looking for some rare potion ingredients in the Forbidden Forest, I came across him. He was injured, so I took him back to the common room. He set my bed curtains on fire, actually, but I didn't mind. We've been friends ever since."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. That was the year before I came to school."

"Yep. So, is that all?" Albus asked.

"Yeah," Aberforth said. He petted the phoenix one last time and walked out of Albus' room.

Albus waited until Aberforth had closed the door to look at the letter. He recognized the handwriting of the address to be that of Gellert's. He turned the letter over and opened it. He took the letter out and began to read.

_Albus,_

_I am truly sorry for my reaction to your advances a few days ago. Our friendship is strong, my dear friend, and this should not get in the way of it. _

_Meet me in the cemetery after sunset tonight. That is, if you forgive me for the way I acted. I need to ask you something, and I'd rather do it in person._

_With all sincerity,_

_Gill G. _

Albus set the letter down on his desk. Fawkes hopped off his shoulder and landed next to the letter. "I don''t know if I can believe him, Fawkes," Albus said to the bird. It looked back at him with a look as if it understood what he was saying.

"He hurt me, badly," Albus said. The phoenix waddled toward Albus, looked up, and tilted its head, as if to say it wanted to hear more. "But I'm going to go. Though he hurt me, I still love him." The phoenix tilted his head the other way. Albus sat down in the chair at the desk. "But I'm sill worried." The bird again waddled over to Albus. He stoked the bird's head.

The phoenix began to sing, and all feelings of worry left Albus. "I knew we would be good friends," Albus said.


	2. Used Magic

"_Lumos_," came a voice from the fresh darkness. Immediately, a flair of light burst from the tip of a wand held next to Albus' face. He he extended it out into the darkness.

The light caused the headstones in the cemetery to glisten. "Gill," Albus called out. "Are you here?"

"Al, is that you?" a voice called from beyond the light of Albus' wand.

A second light suddenly appeared from behind a large headstone. A tall boy with long, curly blond hair emerged from behind the headstone. He had a wild, gleeful look about him. He looked at Albus. "Hello, Al," the boy said.

"Gill," Albus said. He walked toward him. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"There's no need to worry, Al," Gellert said. He met Albus and took his free hand. "I was foolish to reject your advances the other night," he said.

Albus' heart began to pound. He felt Gellert's grip tighten as he was pulled in closer.

"Happy birthday," Gellert whispered. Suddenly, he thrust his wand into the air. A jet of bright, purple light erupted into the sky. The jet rushed back down to the earth, breaking into several separate jets. The jets then scattered throughout the cemetery.

Albus watched in amazement as the purple jets continued to divide and spread throughout the cemetery. The jets began to expand slowly, almost into a fine mist, and, almost as suddenly as they had appeared, they vanished, being absorbed into the the ground.

"What was that?" Albus asked.

"You'll see," Gellert said. There was something in his eyes that made Albus feel uncomfortable.

A moment of silence gave way to the sound of shaking earth. "What's going on" Albus asked. He looked around; the entire cemetery was shaking.

"You'll see," Gellert said again.

The ground stopped shaking after a few moments. Albus looked around again. "Gill," he said. He was worried now.

A decomposed hand burst from a grave behind Albus. He let out a low scream and embraced Gellert in fear. A second hand burst forth. Then a hand from another grave, and another. One by one, hands began popping our of the earth.

"What is this magic?" Albus yelled. He was terrified. He knew necromancy was very dark magic, and he had never heard of someone being successful at raising an actual human, let alone an entire cemetery full.

"It's our magic. Don't you see?" Gellert began. He grabbed Albus' arms tightly and looked him in the eyes. "It's a spell I created. It uses the magic from two powerful wizards; my magic combining with your magic."

The hands emerging from the graves began pulling their accompanying bodies through the earth. Soon, the majority of the corpses were half visible.

"And this is only the beginning. Think of what we can do, Albus. We can change the world for the greater good, like we talked about!"

Albus broke free from Gellert's grip. "No!" He yelled. "Stop this. Don't you see, this is not right!" He began to move is wand above his head. A ring of fire started to develop as his wand swirled.

A few of the corpses had fully emerged from the graves and began walking slowly toward the two wizards.

"Albus, no, you don't understand!"

"_Necros Incendio_," Albus said. The ring of fire above Albus' head condensed into small, blue-green balls of flame. They shot outward, attaching themselves to the corpses around him. The corpses erupted into flames once the balls of fire attached themselves. Once the corpses were fully burned to ashes, the balls moved on to other corpses, until all of them were reduced to ashes.

Gellert fell to his knees. "What have you done?" he asked.

"What have _you_ done?" Albus asked in return. "This is _very_ dark magic. How could you use me for such darkness?"

"It's not darkness if done in the light, Al," Gellert said, looking up at Albus.

"But what you have done is pure evil."

"There is no good or evil, Albus, only power, and those too week to seek it." He stood up and walked toward Albus. He grabbed his arms again. "You love me, don't you?"

"You know I do," Albus said, looking away.

"Then join me. Together, we can rule. Together we can find the Hallows and create the perfect world we talked about." He paused. He grabbed Albus' face by the chin and forced it forward. "Together, we can cure your sister."

"What?"

"Together, we can do anything."

There was a long pause. Gellert let go of Albus' face. Albus thought of Gellert's proposal. Does he actually love me, or is he just wanting to use me, he thought to himself.

"I'll join you, Gill," Albus said.

"Oh Al," Gellert said. He grabbed Albus' neck forcefully and kissed him.

Albus was shocked. He tensed up immediately, but, after a few moments, he loosened up. He placed his hands on Gellert's neck as well and kissed him in return.


	3. Screech

A soft thud, followed by the sound of an owl's screech woke Albus. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He felt as though he had only gotten a few hours of sleep, kept awake by the thought of Gellert. He was newly eighteen, and before his birthday was over, he had received three firsts: his first boyfriend, his first kiss, and his first true love.

He got out of his bed and began walking toward the owl on his windowsill. Before he could reach the owl, it dropped the letter in its mouth on Albus' desk and flew off.

"He's in a hurry," Albus said to Fawkes. The phoenix merely tucked its head under its wing and went back to sleep.

Albus looked at the letter and recognized the handwriting to be Gellert's. He opened it and began reading.

Albus,

I enjoyed last night in the cemetery. It was the happiest I have felt in my whole life. I truly love you, Al, and I never want to loose you.

Do you remember when I told you that I used some of your magic to help raise the dead last night? I'm sure you know that they were not truly resurrected being, but rather reanimated bones. Necromancy is quite interesting. But, I digress. I want to see how powerful we can be, together.

Meet me outside of my house as soon as you get this letter; I want to test our powers today.

Love,

Gill G.

"Oh Fawkes," Albus said as he set the letter on his desk. He walked back to his bed and collapsed into it. "What do I do?" he asked the bird. It took its head out of its wing and looked at Albus.

"I love him. I know I do," Albus said as he sat up in his bed and looked at the bird. "But his power; it scares me. If last night was just what we could do without me trying, I'm scared to see what we can do when we actually try."

The bird, annoyed that it was awoken for what it though was a silly problem, tucked its head back under one of its wings. "Fawkes," Albus said, upset. He picked up on of his pillows and threw it at the bird.

The phoenix looked up with just enough time to let out a screech and vanish in a burst of flames, avoiding the pillow.

"You'll be back," Albus said.


	4. Unforgivable

"Albus!" Gellert yelled, noticing him walking down the road leading toward his house. He rose from his porch and ran to meet Albus.

"Hello, Gill," Albus said once Gellert was nearer.

Gellert nearly knocked Albus over when he ran in a hugged him. He looked into Albus' eyes for a moment, then kissed him.

Albus broke away: "What if someone sees us?" he asked, looking around.

"I don't care." Gellert responded. He kissed him again.

"Not here, Gill," Albus said after he broke away for the second time.

"Follow me then," Gellert said. He grabbed Albus' hand and began to pull him along.

"Where are we going?" Albus asked.

"Just to a vacant plot of farmland outside the Hallow," Gellert said. He let go of Albus' hand and began to run. "Come on," he said, as he took off into a sprint.

Albus followed close behind as they raced through Godric's Hallow, toward the town center. When they reached the statue marking the town's center, Gellert made a sharp turn toward the cemetery the two were at the day before.

As they continued to run, Albus noticed piles of ashes where the corpses had been incinerated. "Come on Albus, stop fooling around," Gellert said as he ran into the forest beyond the cemetery.

Albus dashed forward to catch up with him. After several minutes of forcing his way through the thick forest, Albus caught up with Gellert in a vast clearing. He looked around; he could not see anyone besides Gellert in any direction.

"Here we are," Gellert said, panting from the long run.

"Why are...we here...exactly?" Albus said in between breaths.

"I wanted to test our powers," Gellert said. "I know that you are a very powerful wizard, Al, and I myself am rather powerful."

"True," Albus agreed.

"Well, let's see how our powers stack up to each other, shall we?" Gellert asked. He drew his wand.

"What are the rules?" Albus asked. He also drew his wand.

"There are non, just a fight to see each other's power," Gellert answered.

"Fine with me," Albus said.

The two walked to face one another, raised their wands to their faces at the exact same time, and lowered them. They turned and walked away from each other. They stopped, turned to face each other, and held their wands at the ready. "On my count," Gellert said.

"Alright," Albus said.

"One," Gellert yelled. Albus gripped his wand tighter.

"Two." Albus knew exactly what spell Gellert was going to use; Gellert always started with the same spell.

"Three."

A flash of red light shot from Gellert's wand. Albus held his wand up and effortlessly deflected the spell.

"Too predictable, Gellert," Albus shouted.

"I always start out easy, Al; give a false sense of security."

Albus flung his wand forward as Gellert was talking. Swirls of purple light shot forward and hit Gellert directly, causing him to fly spinning into the air. He landed with a loud thud several yards away. Albus was shocked at his spell's success. "That was a basic spell, Gill. Surely you know how to defend yourself from it."

"I just wanted to see how powerful your basic magic is," Gellert said. "And I must say, it is quite strong." Gellert picked himself up and aimed his wand at Albus. "No more basic magic, agreed?"

"Agreed," Albus said. He too raised his wand, ready to go all out.

"Prepare yourself," Gellert said. He brought his wand's tip close to his mouth and blew. A stream of fire erupted from his breath and snaked around him.

Basic elemental magic, Albus thought to himself. "I thought you said no basic magic, Gill," he said mockingly. But as he spoke, the fire began burning with more intensity. It changed color from a deep red to an intense blue.

Gellert began to move his arms around, moving the fire with them. He thrust his hands forward and the fire shot toward Albus.

Albus lowered his hands and raised them, pulling the water from the surrounding grass up along with them; the grass turned brown. He thrust his hands forward and the water shot toward the oncoming fire.

The two opposing jets met with a loud sizzling sound. The field was immediately consumed in a fine mist.

Albus began concentrating intensely. He could sense Gellert moving in the mist. He stuck his wand out and a swirl of air formed which began to absorb the mist.

The mist eventually all dissipated within the swirling air. Albus looked around, but Gellert was nowhere to be found.

"Gill, where are you?"

"CRUCIO!" came a shout from behind Albus.

A feeling of intense pain surged throughout Albus' body. He was brought to his knees from the pain. The pain started to subside, however. Albus let out a small laugh. "You have to _mean_ it you know, Gill. You have to _want_ to cause me pain." Albus stood up. Gellert looked at Albus, realizing his mistake. "Expelliarmus!" Albus shouted.

Gellert's wand was flung from his hand. The dull pain left Albus instantly. He stood up and aimed his wand at Gellert. "Imperio."

Instantly, Gellert froze. He looked forward blankly.

"Sit," Albus said, and Gellert obeyed. "I could do anything to you right now. I could make you do anything to yourself as well." He crouched down and looked into Gellert's blank eyes. "But I love you." Albus waved his wand and Gellert was released from his hold. He blinked wildly.

"Albus," Gellert said, breathing deeply.

"I'm going back home; my brother will be wondering where I am." Albus said. He began walking toward the woods.

"Albus!" Gellert yelled. Albus continued walking.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Albus turned to see a flash of green light racing toward him. A ball of flame appeared in front of him which absorbed the curse with a loud crackling sound, like that of wood burning. A pile of ashes formed under where the ball of flame was. Albus recognized what had happened immediately.

"What have you done! Fawkes!" Albus rushed to the pile of ashes. He looked at them for a moment, hoping something would happen. Then, slowly, an ugly baby phoenix popped its head out from the ashes and squawked.

"Why?" a teary-eyed Albus asked, looking up at Gellert.

"I...I'm...I'm sorry," Gellert said. He backed up slowly and ran into the woods.

Albus sat in the field, holding the baby Fawkes. "I knew you'd be back. I just didn't know this is what would happen."


	5. Pop

"Where have you been Albus?" Aberforth asked as Albus walked into his kitchen through the back door of the house. "And what are you carrying?"

"It's Fawlkes," Albus said, setting the newly reborn bird on the kitchen table. "He was hit by the Killing Curse."

"What?" Aberforth asked in shock.

"He was protecting me." Albus turned his back to his brother. "From Gellert."

"Oh Alby," Aberforth said, embracing his brother.

"How could he do that?" Albus asked. He sobbed into his brother's shoulder. "He didn't even say anything afterward. He just ran away. Like a coward," he shouted.

"Oh Alby," Aberforth said again. He held his brother tighter. "What are you going to do?

Albus remained in his brother's embrace thinking about the question while still sobbing. Eventually, he calmed himself down enough to leave the embrace of his brother and take a seat at the kitchen table where Fawlkes had fallen asleep. He stroked the phoenix's head gently so as not to wake it. "I don't know," he sighed.

Aberforth took a seat opposite his brother. "Do you know why he cast the Unforgivable?"

"We both used them. I used the Imperious and he used the other two." Albus' voice was nearly emotionless.

"Albus," Aberforth began. He reached for his brothers hand, but Albus pulled away and stood up.

"I'm going to go talk with him," He said as he walked to the door.

"What?" Aberforth asked. He followed him, but Albus shut the door in his face. He heard a loud pop and opened the door, only to find that Albus was nowhere in sight.


	6. The Change in the Story

Gellert heard a loud popping noise in the corner of his room. Instinctively, he drew his wand, ready to attack whatever might attack him.

"_Stupefy!_" came a voice from the noise. Gellert attempted to block it, but the spell was too quick. A stream of read light hit him and circulated a paralyzing sensation throughout his body. He fell to the floor with a thud but fell nothing; his body was completely numb.

Gellert landed with his face turned toward the direction of the noise.

He could only see the spell caster's feet but he knew who it was. "_Rennervate,_" Gellert though deeply to himself over multiple times. With each time he said the counter-curse, he could feel the numbness leave his body.

"_Imperio,_" came the voice again. Immediately Gellert was brought to his feet, standing straight up.

"What are you doing Albus?" Gellert asked.

"Silence," Albus said. Gellert's mind went blank with Albus' command. Albus began to pace around Gellert. "Sit," he said, and Gellert obeyed. "Tell me what is wrong with you."

"Nothing is wrong with me," Gellert responded without will.

Albus quickly rushed to Gellert and pulled his hair, forcing his head back so there eyes met. "Then why would you try to kill me?"

"It wasn't my intention to kill you. I wanted to test you and your reaction when faced with death."

Albus gripped Gellert's hair even tighter, causing him to moan in pain. "You know more than most that I have faced death before, Gellert." He released his hold on Gellert's hair and took a few steps away. He waved his wand in Geller's direction and instantly Gellert was freed from the hold of the curse.

"You've always favored that Imperious curse, Albus."

"It can do more damage than the other two." Albus turned his head to look at Gellert, who was now standing. "But so can my fist." Albus whipped around and punched Gellert square on the nose, forcing him to fall. Blood began to poor from Gellert's nose. "That's for my phoenix, by the way."

"How dare you!" Gellert shouted, blood splattering from his lips as he spoke.

"How dare me? How dare _you,_ Gellert. How dare you trick me into thinking you love me just so you can...can...what, kill me? For what reason do you want me dead?"

"I don't want you dead, Albus. I wanted to see how you would defend yourself from the curse." Gellert stood up. "Like you said, you have to mean it for it to fully work."

Albus raised his wand and pointed it at Gellert's nose. "_Episkey,"_ he said. "Now you can tell me what you mean more clearly."

"Thanks," Gellert said softly. He walked over to the mirror in his room and waved his wand in front of his face, causing the blood to vanish. He began to cry.

Albus walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Gellert."

"No you're not, Al. And you don't have to be. I was foolish to test you like that. To lead you to believe I actually meant to kill you."

"So," Albus began. "Are you saying that, had that curse hit me, I would not have died?"

"Yes, Albus." Gellert said. He turned to look Albus in the eyes. "I love you so very much. Why would I want to kill you?"

The two looked into each others' eyes. Then Gellert leaned in and kissed Albus. Albus embraced him in return.

Gellert began to lead Albus toward his bed, and Albus followed. "Are you sure about this Gellert?" Albus asked, breaking from Gellert's lips. "We've never done anything more than kissing."

"I'm sure if you are, Albus," Gellert said and gave Albus a smile.

Albus gave a laughing smile in return. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Gellert said, tossing Albus onto the bed.


	7. A cure

"Where have you been?" Albus could heard Aberforth shout before he even fully entered his house. "You've been gone for nearly three hours."

"I know," Albus said, with a slight smile.

"And Ariana woke up and isn't feeling well, the poor dear." He glared at Albus. "Mum would have helped me take care of her. You're just concerned with Gellert, only thinking of yourself and him."

"Well mum is not here." Albus blinked rapidly in a moment of epiphany. "And I think I know how to help Ariana."

"What?"

Albus took a few steps back and drew his wand. "_Expecto Patronam,_" he said, smiling as he recalled his happiest memory, formed not but a few hours before. A bright blue-white light flew out of his wand. The light took the form of a giant, ghostly bird and flew off through the wall.

"What was that for? How can a Patronus help Ariana?"

"Its not the Patronus that will help. Its the person I'm signaling with the spell that will help her."

Aberforth opened his mouth to ask another question, but before he could respond a white figure flew through the wall into the kitchen. This figure looked much like the one that Albus had produced, but its shape was more recognizable: a two headed eagle.

"Let's go see if Ariana is OK," Albus said. He began walking toward the door that lead to the basement.

"But who's Patronus was that?" Aberforth asked to no avail. Albus had already opened the door and started down the stairs. He gave a grunt and followed his older brother down into the basement.

"Ariana?" Albus asked into the darkness of the basement. He waved his wand and instantly the room was lit up by candles along the walls. "Ariana?" he asked again.

"She's probably asleep Albus," Aberforth said from behind. He walked to her bed in the back corner of the room and checked to see if his assumption was correct. "See," he said. "She's tired herself out. No need to go casting Patronuses."

"I don't think it matters if she is awake or not," Albus said in reply.

Aberforth looked at his brother puzzlingly. "What do you mean 'it doesn't matter'?" he asked slowly.

"You'll hopefully see."

A noise from in the kitchen caught their attentions. Someone had entered the house, and whoever it was was now making its way down into the basement, as if it knew where to find them.

Aberforth walked back nearer to his brother, drawing his wand as he walked.

The invisible noise turned into a pair of feet walking down the steps, then a body, then a face.

"You!" Aberforth cried. He pointed his wand at the intruder.

"No, don't!" Albus said, reaching for his wand. But he was too late, a white flash of light struck Aberforth's hand, sending the wand spiraling backwards.

Aberforth looked at both his brother and the intruder in question.

"Miss me already, Al?" the intruder asked.

"Of course, Gill," Albus said flirtingly in return.

"Albus," Aberforth began. "Why is he here? I though he tried to kill you."

"Never mind that," Albus said. He walked to Gellert and stood close next to him. "We made up. And he has promised to help cure Ariana."

"That's not possible Albus, you know that," Aberforth said in nonacceptance. He recalled hearing from magical history class that magic could not solve all problems, such as many diseases and disorders, including mental disorders.

"It's not possible for one wizard," Gellert said.

"But for two, it would easy," Albus finished.

The two began to walk toward where Ariana was still sleeping. Aberforth stepped aside and let them pass, but turned and followed then to her bed.

When the pair reached the bed, the clasped hands.

"Ready?" Gellert asked to Albus.

"Ready," Albus reassured. Gellert leaned in to kiss him, and he in turn leaned to kiss him as well.

They broke their kiss and focused on Ariana. They closed their eyes and immediately a mix of purple and green light formed around their conjoined hands. Gellert reached out his wand hand over Ariana and she too became enveloped in the purple-green light.

"What are you doing to her!" Aberforth shouted. He raced to the location of where his wand had landed.

"Please Aberforth. We need silence for this to work," Albus said in a stern voice, more like a father commanding his son than a brother addressing the other.

Ariana began to stir as the light around her began to intensify. What seemed like sparks began to erupt from the ends of her hair.

"You're hurting her!" Aberforth shouted, noticeably distraught.

"We're helping her Aberforth. Now be quiet," Albus said.

Aberforth pointed his wand at Gellert and shot a golden stream of light toward him. The jinx hit Gellert in the shoulder, causing him to loose his focus and break the connection between him and Albus. The purple light around Ariana went from a then brilliant purple-green to a hideous brown-black color, then faded all together.

The sudden change caused Ariana to begin screaming and thrashing about, sparks continuing to erupt from her hair.

"How dare you! You may very well cost your sister her life!" Gellert said. "I was this close to getting inside her mind and fixing the problems. But now she may be worse off than before you fool!" He raised his wand toward Aberforth. "_Crucio!_" he shouted.


	8. Death of the Innocent

A loud crackling sound filled Dumbledore's basement as soon as Gellert shouted his curse. Albus looked over in time to see Gellert's wand shatter as his curse backfired.

Gellert was thrown back from the force and lay on the floor in a small pool of blood and pain: pieces of the exploded wand tore deep into his arm.

"Gill!" Albus shouted. He started for Gellert, but was prevented by Ariana's worsening condition. The sparks in her hair began shooting out everywhere, landing on Albus as he walked and burned him.

A burst of energy erupted from Ariana, emitting a stream of black light from her now open eyes and mouth. Her screams were screams of pure agony and pain.

"Albus! Do something! Make her stop!" Aberforth shouted through the screaming.

Albus pointed his wand at his sister, thinking of only one spell that was able to stop her agony all together. "_Avarda Kadavra," _he said in a whisper.

The flash of green light broke the blackness erupting from Ariana. The screaming stopped immediately. There was no sound in the room except the heavy breathing of the brothers.

"Albus?" Aberforth asked, breaking the silence. "Al?" Tears formed in his eyes.

"Help me with Gellert!" Albus shouted at Aberforth. He ran to Gellert and took his arm in his hand. He waved his wand over the bloody and bruised arm, and, like a magnet, it pulled the wood fragments out.

"Go up to my room, Aberforth," Albus said not breaking his eye contact with Gellert's arm. "In the bottom drawer there is a small clear bottle. It's the only clear one in the drawer. Bring it to me."

Aberforth was still in shock at what had happened, but he managed to move himself absentmindedly up the stairs toward his brother's room.

"My...My...My wand, Albus," Gellert managed to mumble.

"Don't worry about your wand Gellert," Albus said, brushing Geller's sweat laden hair from his face.

"But I'm nothing without my wand Albus."

"We will get you...a new wand, Gellert. The wand we've talked about."

"You found it?" Gellert asked. His eyes lite up with Albus' words, but went dull soon after as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Here you are Albus," Aberforth said, handing the bottle to his brother.

Albus opened the bottle and with the stopper attached to the lid, dropped several drops onto Gellert's wounds. Each wound began to smoke and fade from his skin.

"Phoenix tears are better than any healing potion out there Gill," Albus said, almost in hysteria. "As long as you have me, we're unstoppable."


	9. Aftermath

_Author's note: Forgive me for doing an author's note, but I felt it needed to be done. I apologies for not updating the story for such a long time. School and work got in the way, as well as a few other original works I have been working on. I have been developing the rest of the plot line for "Used Magic" at any rate, so please enjoy._

"Albus?" Gellert said, opening his eyes. He could feel Albus' hand in his.

"Yes, Gil, I'm here," Albus replied.

"Where are we?" Gellert asked.

"In your room, silly pixy," Albus said jokingly. He lifted Geller's hand and kissed it.

"Such a romantic," Gellert said. He looked around his room. It was just as he left it. The room was somewhat small with only one small window. The curtains were as black as lead and appeared to be almost as heavy. The walls were covered in bookshelves, filled with old and new books. Among the books were various artifacts displayed on the shelves: various awards, simple looking trinkets, a toy model of an two-headed eagal in a small birdcage. "What happened?" asked Gellert.

"You must have taken a nasty hit to your head when your spell backfired."

"Is Ariana..." Gellert fell silent.

"Yes," Albus said softly.

"What about her body?"

"Already buried in the cemetery. You've been unconscious for about a week and a half, Gil."

"I see," Gellert said. He freed his hand from Albus' and sat up in his bed. He winced in pain as he pushed up with his arms; his wand arm was badly bruised.

"Phoenix tears can only do so much," Albus said, noticing Gellert looking at his arm.

"Thank you, Albus."

Albus stood up and began pacing the room. "Now," he began. "About your new wand."

"Did you really find it Albus? The Death Stick?"

"Yes. Or, well, I've had a hunch for some time."

"Some time?" Gellert asked in surprise. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Albus, now looking out the small window, turned to look at Gellert. "It was only a hunch, like I said. But seeing as you don't have a wand right now, its better than nothing."

Gellert lowered his head and turned it away. "Where is is?"

"I believe a wandmaker has it. The man that made your wand."

"Him? That fat fool?"

"Yes. I heard someone here in the pub say they heard he was bragging about having the Elder Wand. How he attained it, I don't know. But that's what I've heard."

"I can't believe that oaf Gregorovitch has the Wand."

"I know. But once you're better and back to full strength, we will go and get it."

"And then what?"

"And then, we truly will be unstoppable."

"Good. Then what?" Gellert asked. Albus could tell Gellert was thinking something radical.

"What do you mean? We find the other two Hallows like we planned."

"I think we should plan bigger. Make a change of plan."

"Gil?"

"The Ministry, Albus. The Ministry will bow down to us with the Death Stick. Think of it Albus. We would be able to do what we want. Remember Albus, for the greater good."

"I don't know, Gellert. We don't even the the Wand yet."

"Come here, Al," Gellert said, motioning for Albus to join him on the bed. Albus moved slowly toward Gellert, then sat on his bed. Gellert sat up fully and placed his arms around Albus' shoulders. "You know I love you, don't you Albus?"

"Of course I do."

"Then join me. Be with me forever. In power. Like you said, together we are unstoppable." He reached his arm to Albus' face and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Whatever you say, Gil," Albus said, kissing him back.


End file.
